


plans

by stuff_and_nonsense



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuff_and_nonsense/pseuds/stuff_and_nonsense
Summary: Debbie and Lou and what they like to do together





	plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts).



“Absolutely not,” said Lou, standing up from the table. “Debbie, we have so much money now, we’re in the clear, I’m not gonna risk it.”

“Wouldn’t it be fun though?” said Debbie. “Aren’t you bored? And the bracelet would look so good on you.”

“Until you stripped it off me a second later. I know you’re not going to risk breaking that shit while we fuck.” Lou poured them both another drink. “And then we’d just fence it anyway.”

“We wouldn’t have to,” said Debbie. “Like you said, we have a absolute fuckload of money. We could just steal jewelry and have you pose in it for me the rest of your life.”

“Yes, that’s absolutely worth getting arrested for,” said Lou. “Still no.”

Debbie stood up now too, took her drink from Lou’s hand and moved close into her space. “You know we’re too good for that to happen.” She downed the drink. “At least let me tell you the plan.”

Lou pulled her into a long kiss. “Fine, go ahead. Let’s see how well you know it.”

“It’s an easy one,” Debbie said, wrapping her arms around Lou’s neck. “They’re shipping it transatlantic, that’s a hundred opportunities for it to walk off.”

“Customs, packing, handoffs…” Lou listed, walking Debbie backwards to the wall. “Yeah, I still remember.”

Debbie jumped up, wrapping her legs around Lou’s waist, and leaned back against the wall, confident that Lou would support her. “Think you’d make a good TSA agent?”

“I tried that once actually,” said Lou. “Back before we met. Got fired within two weeks.” She hooked one arm tighter around Debbie’s back, holding her steady, and slipped the other between her legs, underneath Debbie’s tiny black dress. No fabric underneath blocked her way; Debbie must have known this was how the evening would go. Maybe she was getting predictable, but if this was the result, she wasn’t about to complain.

“You were never much good at working for anyone else,” Debbie replied. “The bar makes sense. Get to run your own ship.”

Lou rubbed a little faster under Debbie’s skirt, fingers hooked inside and pad of her hand pressing against Debbie’s clit, the way Lou knew she liked it. “I always seemed to end up working for you though somehow.”

“We both know I couldn’t make you do anything you didn’t secretly want to,” Debbie panted. Then she gasped and shuddered, clamping her legs tight around Lou’s waist. Lou set her down easy and slow, giving her time to stand steady again.

Debbie straightened herself out, tugged her dress back into place. “You know we’re equal partners though, right? I couldn’t do any of this without you.” She stretched, slow and provocative. “Want to head upstairs for another round? The other plans I’ve been making this week are all about what I want to do to you. But I know I can’t hold you up on the wall like that.”

“You’ll get there, babe,” says Lou. “Maybe let’s head upstairs and practice.” She scooped Debbie up and carried her to the cot upstairs, making her own set of plans.


End file.
